Coffee Shop
by peachteam
Summary: disini aku bertemu dengannya, si pirang. a TaoRis / KrisTao FanFiction. BoyXBoy, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, BoysLove. Kris x Tao. Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao
1. Chapter 1

**Author : taozisc**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Bromance / Yaoi / Shounen-Ai / BoysLove / BxB**

**Cast : TaoRis and Other Cast**

**A/N **Fanfict ini **punya saya**, EXO Milik SM Entertainment dan Orang Tuanya masing masing.

Menjadi orang susah adalah gambaran kehidupan pria bermata panda itu. Namanya Huang Zi Tao, dia pemuda yang berasal dari China dan pindah ke korea demi mencari tujuan hidupnya. Kau menanyakan kemana saudara atau orang tuanya pergi? Orang tuanya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, karena sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua nya, Saudaranya? saudara zi tao menjauh setelah orang tua zi tao meninggal

Kini, tao tinggal di flat kecil dekat cafe tempat ia bekerja, flat itu sederhana bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti gubuk. Penerangan Cahaya yang cukup, kecil, sempit dan flatnya ditinggali 2 makhluk hidup, tentu saja dia dan anjing kesayangannya yang ia beri nama baby, lucu bukan?. Demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, tao bekerja di sebuah cafe milik tetangganya.

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan. Jarang sekali orang yang berlalu lalang, jika ada mereka berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Zi Tao tetap memandangi hujan dibalik kaca cafe, oh bukan, tepatnya memandangi pria di sebrang sana yang sedang sibuk mengutak atik ponselnya. Dengan segera pria disebrang sana berlari menuju cafe tempat Zi Tao bekerja.

*KRING*

Bunyi ring bel cafe terdengar sampai telinga Zi Tao, dia masih tetap di posisinya. Memandangi-pria-tersebut.

Zi Tao tersadar dari lamunannya setelah salah satu dari pelanggan berteriak 'pelayan' kepadanya, dan orang tersebut adalah pria yang tadi Zi Tao pandangi di sebrang sana. Zi Tao bergegas menuju meja pria tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" Zi Tao mengeluarkan mini note dan pulpennya sambil memandangi setiap lekuk wajah pria tersebut

"Two Americano, please?" ujar pria itu

_'dua americano? kenapa dia memesan dua? ah mungkin dia ingin berlama lama disini' batin Zi Tao dalam hati_

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar, tuan"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zi Tao datang membawa nampan yang berisikan Americano

"Silahkan tuan, ini 2 Americano yang anda pesan" Tao menaruh 2 Americano di meja pria itu dan bergegas pergi

*KRING*

Denting ring bell cafe berbunyi lagi, kali ini cafe kedatangan tamu wanita yang menurut Zi Tao lumayan cantik, dia berjalan pelan mendekati meja pria yang tadi memesan 2 Americano itu. Dia duduk dihadapan pria itu, dan menyapa pria itu.

Zi Tao hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan, melihat 2 orang yang tengah menyesap Americano itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, chagi?" ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum dan tengah merogoh sakunya mengambil sesuatu

"Aku ingin..." jawab wanita itu ragu ragu

"Ya? ingin apa? katakan padaku"

"AkuInginKitaPutus" Wanita itu mengatakannya dengan cepat dan lirih lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafe

Zi Tao hanya memandangi pria itu, dia memperhatikan senyum di wajah pria itu sampai berkerutnya kening pria itu dan tentu saja wajah sedih pria itu. Zi Tao tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan wanita tadi, wanita tadi mengatakan sesuatu dengan cepat sampai pria itu menunjukan wajah sedih dan kecewanya.

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

Zi Tao sedikit kecewa saat pria itu menuju kasir dan membayar 2 americano nya, dia keluar cafe dan berjalan dengan lesu.

Lagi lagi Zi Tao memperhatikannya..

"Tao? kau tidak pulang? cafe sudah tutup" sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"Ah, iya gege, aku baru mau siap siap pulang" Tao berbalik dan tersenyum kepada pemuda pemilik suara itu

"baiklah, kau cepat bergegas ya, sebentar lagi cafe akan ku kunci, aku tunggu kau di depan pintu" Pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya bos Tao, berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Zi Tao

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

Kini Tao berada di flat-nya, flat kecil dan sempit yang menjadi surga bagi Tao dan anjing-nya.

"GUKK GUKK" gonggongan anjing menyambut Tao saat sampai di flat-nya

"Ouuuuu, baby ku sayang, kau lapar ya ku tinggal sendirian di rumah? Kemari aku beri makanan" Tao mengelus kepala anjingnya dan pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan baby, anjingnya.

Setelah memberi makan baby, Tao menuju kamar mandi lalu mandi, setelah itu dia belajar dan ia tertidur di meja belajarnya.

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

"GUKK GUKK GUKK"

"Hoaammm~ Morning baby, apa kau lapar? Jam berapa sekarang?" tao melirik jam yang berada di atas meja belajarnya

"Hhh~ 10 menit lagi aku berangkat, Oke baby ayo kita sarapan" Tao menuju dapur dan sarapan bersama baby.

Saat ini Tao sibuk membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memakai seragamnya, lalu keluar rumah dan menuju sekolah menggunakan motornya.

Mungkin motor ini adalah salah satu harta Tao juga, motor ini ia dapatkan dari hasil jerih payahnya bekerja di cafe milik tetangga tersebut. Memang tidak mahal dan sekeren motor teman teman di sekolah Tao, tapi bagi Tao motor ini juga mempengaruhi hidupnya.

Kini ia berada di depan sekolahnya, SM High School, Sekolahnya termasuk sekolah top 3 teratas di Seoul dan pastinya sekolah ini memungut biaya yang sangat mahal. Kalian bertanya bagaimana Tao bisa masuk sekolah ini? Tao mendapat beasiswa full sampai ia lulus dari sini. Hebat bukan? diumur nya yang masih muda, 15 tahun. Dia sudah kelas 3 SMA.

"Yo! Tao! kau dengar berita itu?" sebuah suara tiba tiba mengagetkannya dari samping

"Berita apa? berita kalau kau dan luhan telah melakukan 'this and that' sampai luhan hamil?" Tao memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara sahabatnya ini

"Mwo? Bukan, aish! Anak ini! Berita tentang akan ada anak baru di sekolah ini! Kudengar dari para wanita, anak baru itu anak pemilik sekolah ini dan dia tampan, tapi tentu saja masih tampan aku"

"Ah aku tidak peduli-" Tao meninggalkan sehun yang tengah melihatnya dengan kesal

_"-lebih tampan pria yang ku lihat di cafe semalam" _batin tao dalam hati sambil tersenyum

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

Suara pintu berdecit dan membuat seisi kelas Tao terdiam menatap guru dan anak baru yang mengekori guru itu

"Morning Class~ Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan perkenalkan namamu" ujar guru itu

Dan kalian bisa amati keadaan kelas ini sekarang

Para yeoja sibuk membicarakan anak baru itu dan para namja hanya menatap malas termasuk Tao, Tao hanya menatap keluar seakan tidak ada pemandangan yang menarik di depan kelas.

"Hey, i'm Kevin Wu or Wu Yi Fan, call me Kris. I'm from Canada, Thank you" anak baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas dan membuat kelas lebih ricuh

"SILENT PLEASE" teriak guru itu

Seketika kelas kembali hening

"Kris, kau bisa duduk di belakang Zi Tao, Zi Tao angkat tangan mu" ujar guru itu kembali dengan nada tenangnya

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Tao mengangkat tangannya dengan malas masih dengan posisinya, menatap-keluar-jendela.

Anak baru itu berjalan perlahan ke belakang meja Zi Tao, dan lagi lagi Zi Tao menghiraukannya

*KRINGG KRINGG*

Bel istirahat berbunyi, saat Tao hendak berdiri, sebuah tangan menahannya, mau tidak mau Tao menoleh ke belakang, pemilik tangan tersebut

Dan betapa terkejutnya tao saat melihat pemilik tangan itu..

**TBC**

RnR please! Review sangat dibutuhkan, haha.

Saya terima semua kritikan dan saran darimu yang membangun.

**NO BASH NO FLAME NO PLAGIATORS NO SILENT READERS**

**Please Review.**

**Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : taozisc**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Bromance / Yaoi / Shounen-Ai / BoysLove / BxB**

**Cast : TaoRis and Other Cast**

**A/N **Fanfict ini **punya saya**, EXO Milik SM Entertainment dan Orang Tuanya masing masing.

_Bel istirahat berbunyi, saat Tao hendak berdiri, sebuah tangan menahannya, mau tidak mau Tao menoleh ke belakang, pemilik tangan tersebut_

_Dan betapa terkejutnya tao saat melihat pemilik tangan itu.._

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

"MWOOO?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? K..kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah ini? Apakah kau bersekolah disini?" tanya Tao bertubi tubi

"yahh.. yahh kau bertanya terlalu banyak padaku. Aku murid pindahan disini, dari Canada, salam kenal, namaku Wu Yi Fan panggil saja kris" pemuda itu-Wu Yi Fan menyodorkan tangannya pada Tao mengajaknya untuk berkenalan

"o-ohh.. salam kenal, namaku Huang Zi Tao, panggil saja Tao" Tao tersenyum sambil membalas uluran tangan kris

Kris menaruh tas nya disamping bangku Tao, sedangkan Tao masih terbengong bengong melihat pengujung café yang tempo hari berkunjung ke tempat bekerjanya.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau mengantarkan ku ke kantin sekolah? Aku sudah lapar.. hehe" Kris yang merasa ditatapi Tao sedari tadi segera membuka suaranya untuk membuyarkan lamunan Tao dan suasana canggung di antaranya

"a-ah? Ne kajja aku antar" tanpa Tao sadari, Tao memegang tangan Kris dan menarik(?) kris menuju kantin

Sementara Kris sendiri hanya terbengong sambil melihat tangannya yang digenggam tangan Tao

**W**

**Y**

**F**

**H**

**Z**

**T**

Sesampainya dikantin mereka diributkan dengan suara bisik bisik dari para murid, mungkin menggosipi kris.

"hey hey.. liat Tao sunbaenim bersama lelaki tampan? Apakah dia anak baru itu? Kudengar sekolah ini kedatangan murid baru yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini" bisik salah satu siswi yang sedang bergosip dengan temannya, dengan tidak sengaja Tao mendengarnya dan terkejut

"_apa? Namja tampan ini anak pemilik sekolahan ini? Astaga tentu saja dia sangat kaya dan tampan, semuanya terpesona padanya tak terkecuali aku..E-EH?! Apa? Aku?" _bisik Tao dalam hati

"hey hey Tao, sebelah sini!" teriak salah satu namja berpostur tinggi, yang bernama Chanyeol

Disamping chanyeol ada Baekhyun, Yixing, Sehun dan Luhan. Dan lihatlah couple HunHan itu, sudah tau disekolah, seenaknya saja mereka berciuman.

"_dasar tak tau tempat" _komentar Tao dalam hati saat melihat pasangan HunHan itu

"Hey, kau anak baru yah? Namamu siapa? Pindahan dari mana? Kudengar kau anak dari pemilik sekolah ini? Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris yang baru saja duduk di kursi kantin

"Oh. Perkenalkan, Wu Yi Fan panggil saja Kris, pindahan dari Kanada, Ya. Begitulahperusahaan kami baru membuka cabang sekolah di korea jadi aku ditempatkan disini sambil mengurus perusahaan juga" jelas Kris panjang lebar

"Woahh! Hebat tak kusangka sejak aku melihatmu kau pasti dari luar negri! Ternyata tebakanku benar!" sahut namja berdimple yang bernama Lay

"Perkenalkan aku Park Chanyeol"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun"

"Dia pacarku" sela Chanyeol

"Yakk! Apa apaan kau, kita belum resmi pacaran" Baekhyun yang merasa tak terima(?) dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan, memberikan death-glare gratis pada Chanyeol

"Yasudah, mulai besok aku pacarmu" balas Chanyeol cuek

"Yahh… sudah kalian jangan bertengkar disini, pusing kepalaku… Oh, iya, Namaku Xi Luhan" Luhan menengahi pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Aku Oh Sehun"

"Aku Zhang Yixing Panggil saja Lay"

"Okay, kalian semua ingin memesan apa? Aku traktir sebagai tanda perkenalan kita" ucap Kris

"_sungguh, kris sangat baik hati… ahhhh andaikan ia menjadi pacarku" _batin tao dalam hati

"Aku pesan Burger dan Cola"sahut Chanyeol

"Aku juga minumnya strawberry milk, yaa" sahut Baekhyun

"Halah.. sudah kecil, mengikuti menu ku lagi" sinis Chanyeol

"aishh siapa yang mengikuti mu eohh? Park bodoh" jawab Baekhyun tak kalah sinis

"Aku dan Luhan Ramen"

"Aku Chinese Food saja" sahut Lay

"Kau.. Tao? Tidak memesan?" Kris menatap Tao dalam dalam(?)

Merasa ditanyai Tao menajawab dengan gugup

"eh? Eohh.. aku strawberry milk saja"

"baiklah akan ku pesankan, kalian tunggu disini" ucap kris lalu berjalan ke stand stand makanan serta minuman

"hey Tao! Kau gugup sekali dengannya! Kau jatuh cinta eohh? Kkk~" Baekhyun menggoda Tao yang sedang memandangi Kris

"eh? Tidak aku biasa saja" lalu Tao mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris yang sedang berjalan ke stand susu

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

"Hey kris? Boleh kah aku pulang bersama mu?" ucap Lay yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri Kris dan Tao

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan-"

"Tenang saja ge, aku bawa motor"

"Oke baiklah, ayo naik Lay"

Terbesit rasa kecewa, cemburu, iri didalam hati Tao, Tao cemburu melihat Kris dan Lay berduaan seperti itu, apalagi sekarang Lay mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Kris

"Baiklah Tao, jaga dirimu ne! aku pergi dulu.. pai pai" sahut Lay

"pai pai Tao"

"Ne, kalian hati hati dijalan ne!"

Dan Tao pulang dengan wajah lesu, lemas seperti habis mendapatkan nilai matematika C- di bukunya. Lalu Tao bergegas pulang dan tak sabar bertemu baby nya dirumah

**mind to review? Review Please! **

**NO SIDERS NO PLAGIATORS**

**Ini update chapter ke 2 dari Coffee Shop! Maaf lama, berbagai masalah menghambat saya/? Mulai dari laptop rusak dan wi-fi lemot-_- jadi dengan amat sangat saya mohon, tolong review dari kalian. Komen kalian sangat membantu. Hargailah Karya orang lain!:)~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : taozisc**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, Bromance / Yaoi / Shounen-Ai / BoysLove / BxB**

**Cast : TaoRis and Other Cast**

**A/N **Fanfict ini **punya saya**, EXO Milik SM Entertainment dan Orang Tuanya masing masing.

"_Hey kris? Boleh kah aku pulang bersama mu?" ucap Lay yang tiba tiba datang menghampiri Kris dan Tao _

"_Eh? Bagaimana dengan-" _

"_Tenang saja ge, aku bawa motor" _

"_Oke baiklah, ayo naik Lay"_

_Terbesit rasa kecewa, cemburu, iri didalam hati Tao, Tao cemburu melihat Kris dan Lay berduaan seperti itu, apalagi sekarang Lay mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Kris_

"_Baiklah Tao, jaga dirimu ne! aku pergi dulu.. pai pai" sahut Lay_

"_pai pai Tao" _

"_Ne, kalian hati hati dijalan ne!"_

_Dan Tao pulang dengan wajah lesu, lemas seperti habis mendapatkan nilai matematika C- di bukunya. Lalu Tao bergegas pulang dan tak sabar bertemu baby nya dirumah_

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

"BABY! AKU PULANGGG~!" teriakan tao menggema diseluruh ruangan rumahnya dan baby-anjingnya menghampirinya

**GUKK.. GUKK.. GUKK..**

"haha, baby, apa yang kau lakukan saat tidak ada aku dirumah? Apakah kau bermain dengan anjing milik tetangga? Haha, ayo kita makan baby" ucap tao senang saat melihat baby, rasa lelahnya tergantikan

Saat ini Tao dan Baby, sedang makan bersama, tentunya baby makan dilantai(?) dengan tempat makan kesayangannya, sementara tao makan dimeja makan

"_eohh, apakah lay-ge mennyukai kris-ge? Eottokhe?! Tatapan mata lay-ge lebih dari sekedar sebatas 'teman' bagaimana lay-ge bisa menyukai kris-ge?" _batin tao gelisah dalam hatinya

"ANNNIYAAAA!" teriak tao tiba tiba

Baby yang sedang makan terkejut dan berlari ke kamar tao

**TOKK.. TOKK.. TOKK**

"tao-ssi? Gwenchanayo?!" tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintunya dengan nada panik, orang itu langsung membuka pintu flat tao tetapi gagal

"m-mwo? Gwenchanayo, ahjumma~ tao baik baik saja" balas tao dari dalam

"_aishh, gara gara memikirkan lay ge dan kris ge sih=_=" _batinnya

Setelah selesai makan, tao merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piringnya lalu menuju kamar mandi bersamaa author #jeduakh/?

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

"Baby, mianhae ne, gara gara aku tadi, kau menjadi lari ketakutan seperti itu, ayo jalan jalan" tao meminta maaf kepada anjingnya atas tindakannya tadi dan mengajak baby jalan jalan keluar flat

Saat ini Tao dan baby berada di salah satu taman dekat flatnya, tak sengaja dia melihat pemuda pirang bersama anjingnya, Tao mengeryit seperti mengenali pemuda itu, pemuda itu menatap tao dan tao menatapnya, terjadilah eye contact diantara mereka

"Tao-ssi!" pemuda pirang itu menghampiri tao

"Loh?! Kris-ge, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya tao

"Rumah ku dekat sini, tao, kau sendiri?"

"eh? Rumahku juga dekat sini. Kau dengan anjingmu kesini sendirian? Siapa nama anjingmu, lucu sekali, mirip dengan anjingku" mata tao berbinar saat melihat anjing milik kris yang mirip dengan anjingnya

"haha, kau lucu sekali. Aku sendirian kesini, namanya eurongie" senyum kris

Dan disaat kris tersenyum dunia terasa berhenti berputar bagi tao(?)

"nama yang bagus, lihat baby kau mirip dengannya"

"hey, bagaimana kita ke pet shop? Makanan eurongie habis, aku harus membelinya"

"baiklah, kajja"

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

Tao dan Kris sekarang berada di salah satu mall elit dikawasan Gangnam, canda dan tawa menyelimuti mereka yang sedang menggendong anjingnya masing masing dan memasuki salah satu pet shop

"jadi nama anjingmu baby? Lucu sekali seperti mu" puji kris

**BLUSHH..**

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi tao saat ini, mendengar ia dipuji oleh pria yang ia sukai

"Y-ya, begitulah, aku tidak tau harus menamainya dengan apa, jadi menamainya dengan baby" balas tao gugup

"hey, beritahu aku alamat rumahmu, dan nomor telponmu, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi"

"ini dia" tao menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada kris dan kris menerimanya

"terima kasih" balas kris

"kris, maaf, aku harus bekerja malam ini, terima kasih sudah mengajakku berjalan jalan, sampai jumpa besok"

Tao berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kris, tao terus tersenyum dijalan mengingat besok pagi dia dijemput kris

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

_Baby I love you ireohge marha jiman  
>nae maeumeun waenji hanado johji anha<br>I want you I need you norae bureujiman  
>I don't know why I feel bad niga mwonde<br>chughahae geusae  
>dareun namjareul tto manna<br>jal dwaesseum hae ajig jom ireu daman  
>nan nega joha hamyeon geu ppunirago<br>But jakku hwagana Baby  
>daeche niga mwonde<br>Du du du oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (X2)_

Tao terbangun karena alarmnya itu, segera mematikan alarmnya. Ya, tao memang menyukai g-dragon, salah satu member bigbang asuhan YG Entertainment yang berbakat.

**TINN.. TINN… **

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari depan rumah tao

"mwo?! Siapa yang pagi pagi bertam-"

"Tao-ssi! Bangun, kau tidak lupa kan pagi ini sekolah dan berangakat bersamaku"

Tao teringat bahwa pagi ini dia akan berangkat sekolah bersama kris

"TUNGGU KRIS 20 MENIT AKU AKAN KESANA!" tao cepat cepat mandi dan sarapan lalu turun menuju mobil kris dan tak lupa mengunci pintunya

**H**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

"kau sudah lama menungguku? Mianhae kris, aku pulang larut semalam" tao meminta maaf kepada kris karena bangun telat

"Ya, no problem, ayo kita berangkat"

Kris menyalakan mesin mobil nya dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang(?)

"Kau bekerja dimana?" tanya kris berusaha memecah keheningan

"Di salah satu café milik tetangga ku" jawab tao

"oh, café, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di café, kau pelayan disana?" tanya kris

"Iya, aku pelayan disana"

"kau bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup? Hebat sekali, aku saja masih minta uang dari orang tua ku, memang kemana keluargamu?"

"orang tuaku sudah meninggal dua duanya, saudaraku tidak ada yang berada di korea" ucap tao lirih

"eh? Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kalau orang tuamu telah tiada, maafkan aku" kris meminta maaf kepada tao sambil melirik lirik tao

"Ya, tidak apa apa kris" senyum tao

**H**

**T**

**Z**

**T**

**W**

**Y**

**F**

Kini mobil kris memasuki kawasan sekolah mereka, dalam sekejap semua wanita berteriak teriak tak jelas

"_kyaa! Kris oppa! Saranghae"_

"_kevin oppa! Lihat aku"_

"Berisik sekali fansmu, kris, haha" tao memcah keheningan di antara mereka

"aku tidak tau, padahal baru masuk sekolah kemarin" kris berucap sambil memarkirkan mobilnya

Tao turun dari mobil kris dengan diam

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya ge" senyum tao kepada kris

"Ya, sama sama" balas kris

"Oi, TaoZi!" sahut namja dengan rambut warna warninya

"Yo! Sehun ada apa?" sahut tao balik

"kau berangkat bersama bule pirang itu, eoh? Hahaha sudah kuduga kau menyukainya" tawa laknat(?) sehun menggelegar di telinga tao

"Yak! Bodoh! Dia menawariku tumpangan, hitung hitung aku tidak usah membuang uang untuk membeli bensin motorku" tao menggeplak(?) kepala sehun dengan tangan indahnya

"Appo hyung" sehun meringis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yah! Kau tidak imut sama sekali!" balas tao evil

"KRIS!"

Tiba tiba seseorang memanggil kris..

**TBC**

**Mind to review? Review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya dan ff ini**

**Maaf chapternya kurang panjang, gak ada waktu buat ngerjainnya, ini aja saya update kilat hehehe**

**Terima kasih yang sudah me review ff saya di chapter 1 & 2**

**Dan saya mohon jangan bash KrAy ya^^ ini cuma fanfiction kok^^**

**NO FLAME NO BASH CHARA NO PLAGIATORS NO SILENT READERS!**


End file.
